remnants_of_thistlelandfandomcom-20200213-history
The Librarian
The Librarian is a female anthropomorphic bat living in a remote library in the continent of Thistleland. The Liberian, who's real name is not widely known let alone used, is a brown coloured bat who usually wears a Bikini top, shorts and carries a book bag attached to a shoulder strap. Of a height around five feet eleven inches, The Librarians true age is not known, but she is known to be far older then her form suggests. She is often considered older then some of the ruins that exist in Thistleland. Her manner is confident, and she is considered rather pleasant if a bit arrogant to be around, quirks and feeding habits aside. The Librarian lives in her own library, which contains several floors and halls full of well kept books in neat and tidy order. She is known to read her collection on occasion, and has an uncanny ability to remember precise details of all of the books. Her Library is almost exclusively an autobiography collection, which she describes dismissively as "The largest Autobiography collection of nobodies". The secret to the Librarians longevity, eternal youth, and her extensive book collection are entwined to her method of feeding, and is the reason why many treat her as a monster. While the general opinion is that The Librarian eats people, the truth is not quite that simple. The Librarian will lure a person using her charms, personality, softness, or simply chasing down and catching before wrapping her wings around said person. Once this victim is entirely encased within her impressive wingspan, she will put her muzzle between the wings and begin to make munching and wet sounding noises from inside the wing wrappings while the victim moves about inside helplessly. Eventually the movements inside slow and stop, and the bulge in the wingspan will then start to shrink. On opening her wings again, all that remains of the victim is a single book: A perfect Autobiography of their life. She will always read up on her victim post consumption. She claims to enjoy reading books when she knows the ending, often not telling those she says this to that this said ending is her wings. The Librarian considers reading someone's book to be a deeply personal and intimate thing to do, and will caress the books and pages of those she enjoys without realising it. It is not however the consumption of people that fuels the Liberian, but rather the keeping of her victim as a book. Each and every book she stores is a person she has consumed at some point in the past, their lives and history memorised by the Librarian. While she does not need more then a dosen books to sustain her, she keeps an entire library out of greed, enjoyment of feeding, in case of emergencies, and to expand her knowledge. It is possible for her to restore any book back to a person, but she generally refuses to do so. The Librarian claims that the process of being consumed into a book is an enjoyable one, and so far the rare person who has been changed back from a book has not mentioned any discomfort from the consumption process, or from being kept as a book. The most notable feeling was one of worry that there is someone who knows more about them then themselves. The towns and villages that know of The Librarian treat her in a similar way they would a dangerous but knowledgeable witch; in times of desperation if they need information normally unobtainable they may send someone to ask her in the hopes she will agree. Often The Librarian will assist others without consuming them as it is generally in her interest to: When seen as having some use to local populations she is safer from the Adventure Guild or local mob coming to collect her head and burn her library to the ground. As it stands, the Adventure Guild have been known to use her help on a few occasions, her knowledge of old times before the Guild existed being invaluable to them. The Librarian has a good understanding of Roofection, and is known to deeply hate them. She has hinted in the past that she was present at the time of the Roofections creation, and it's possible she may have been experimented on by them which could possibly explain her current abilities. If someone is released from being a book, or if The Librarian wishes to consume somebody, she will act rather lovingly to them, showing affection in the same way a she would a delicious slice of chocolate cake. Such people will often be given little opportunity to argue with her forwardness, inside her wings or outside them.